DID I REALLY SEE THAT?
by SharonLouise
Summary: While out shopping Cath see's Sara and ends up following her.Finished now.
1. Chapter 1

DID I REALLY SEE THAT?

Disclaimer sorry they don't belong to me.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Cath slowly made her way to the break room, it had been a long boring shift. To say that she was pleased that it was almost over was a huge understatement. As she walked in she saw Warrick and Nick playing on the PS and Greg was at the table hunched over his coffee.

"I guess you guys have been as busy as I have been." She commentated, as she sat down next to Greg.

"Mm."

"Yep."

Greg looked up and smiled at Cath.

"Are you joining us for breakfast today?" he asked," Sara has already cried off saying she had an appointment!"

"I'd love to but I've got to get Lindsey some new clothes and other bits. How about tomorrow?" answered Cath.

"Okay, at least tomorrow we will all be there. Sara and Grissom can both make it then."

"Speaking of our illustrious leader where is he?" Cath turned to look down the corridor towards his office. "I haven't seen him all night."

Nick looked up and answered,

"He's got court today so he left early to go over his notes."

"Yeah right." Muttered Warrick, "Never heard it called that before!"

Cath turned sharply towards Warrick.

"Spill. What do you know?" she asked.

Warrick turned off the PS and looked at Cath and the guys.

"Nothing, but have you noticed that he's changed? The beard has gone, he's lost weight and he goes home at the end of shift!"

"True," agreed Nick and Greg nodded in agreement.

"Grissom's got a girlfriend? He's not told me anything!" huffed Cath. "Oh well I'll see what I can get out of him later. The mall is shouting my name guys. See you later." With that Cath stood up and left them talking about Grissom and who his mystery lady friend was.

Twenty minutes later Cath was inside her favourite mall wandering around window shopping. She had told Greg a little white lie when she said that she had to get Lindsey some stuff. She just didn't fancy breakfast with the guys. As she paused to look in a window she caught sight of somebody walking past in a hurry. Cath had to look again to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't, it was definitely Sara.

Looks like I wasn't the only one to make up an excuse about breakfast, thought Cath instantly feeling better. Shall I shout her? Nah, I'll wait, I must admit I though Sara hated shopping.

Cath slowly made her way past the shops, not really looking at much. Without realizing it, she had followed Sara. Cath paused as she saw her go into Victoria's Secret and a small smile came over her face.

Looks like Grissom isn't the only one who has got a life. Wonder what else she's buying, thought Cath as she turned to look discreetly in the next shop window.

Ten minutes later she saw Sara leave the shop, look at her watch and hurry towards the escalator. Cath's curiosity was well intrigued now, so she quietly followed, keeping a safe distance away. As she reached the top of the escalator Cath's cell phone went off. She stepped to the side and answered it.

"Willows."

"Hey, Linds… Okay I'll pick some up… I'll be about a hour…Bye." With that she hung up her phone. "Damn where did she go?" In the few minutes of conversation Cath had lost sight of Sara.

Well she can't have gone far. There's not that many shops up here, she thought as she slowly wandered to the nearest shop. Cath looked in window after window looking for the tall brunette but there wasn't any sign of her anywhere.

Damn she must have gone downstairs again. I'll look in those couple of windows over there and then I'll have to go. Hopefully if I fine her I'll be able to convince her that I bumped into her by accident, then I will grill her over coffee. Cath smiled at her plan.

Cath had almost given up all hope of finding Sara when she looked into the last shop window. To be honest she wasn't expecting to see Sara in this shop as it was an evening wear/bridal shop. Needless to say her jaw hit the floor when through the window she caught sight of her prey.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. Not only had she found Sara but she was stunned with what she was trying on..

Cath couldn't help herself and she slowly pushed open the door. She went quietly inside and walked up to where the changing area and Sara were.

"Sara." She whispered not wanting to scare the brunette.

Sara spun around in shock.

"Cath! Oh God!" Sara's hand flew to her mouth.

Cath stood there, taking in the stunning sight before her. Sara stood there in an ivory wedding dress, with one of her trademark scarves around her neck. Only this time the scarf was even more beautiful than the dress. It seemed to shimmer in the light and when you looked closely you could see small iridescent butterflies all over it. Cath smiled as lots of little things fell into place.

"You look beautiful Sara. Gil will love what you are wearing and I'm damn sure he loves you!" she said.

"What! How did you know?" Sara stuttered, "We've not told anyone."

"Sara, the scarf has just told me everything. You really do look stunning." Cath was a bit shocked at the emotion in her voice. "When's the wedding?"

Sara smiled

"Next week, you will all get your invitations tonight but they don't say who is getting married to Gil. You can't tell anyone, promise" Sara giggled.

"Oh I think that this is one secret I will be able to keep. Now what are you going to do with your hair?" Cath asked as she looked at Sara.

Sara shook her head in disgust.

"I don't know! They want me to wear it up to show off the scarf but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

Cath walked closer and had a good look at the scarf. It truly was lovely.

"Well Gil loves your hair curly, why not get some of those slides over there and I'll sort it out for you on the day?"

"Would you? Oh thanks Cath." Sara said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You can cut that out! Now it will cost you, you do realize that don't you?"

Sara looked up.

"How? What do you mean?" she spluttered.

Cath smiled at her and gently pushed her towards the changing room.

"You are going to get changed back into normal clothes and then over a coffee or two you are going to tell me everything. I want all the details and I mean ALL Sara Sidle!" Cath said, while thinking that way I can gloat and lord it over the guys for ages!

Sara laughed and went to get changed, although just before she closed the curtain she turned to Cath and said.

"I'll tell most but there are definitely some details that stay between Gil and myself!"

TBC

AN I hope you like this if you do you know the drill! Maybe if I get some reviews I might do more chapters on how some of the others find out!! 


	2. Chapter 2

DID I REALLY SEE THAT chapter 2

Disclaimer all the characters in this story unfortunately do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them and promise to return them.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Warrick, Nick and Greg left the lab not long after Catherine, heading for the diner. They sat in their usual table at the back.

"So Warrick, who do you think Grissom is seeing?" Greg asked while they waited for their food order.

"I don't know but I'm not imagining it am I?" Warrick answered looking from Greg to Nick.

"No, you're not. Grissom has changed as you said. I mean after three years with the beard he suddenly shaves it off. Come on, somebody must have complained about the beard burn!" Nick laughed.

"Oh damn, that's just gross! I mean it's like thinking of your parents having sex. No not going there!" Greg shuddered, "Yuck!"

"Hey, foods up."

The guys collected their breakfasts and were soon laughing and joking as normal. Halfway through the meal Warrick's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket and smiled.

"Hey, sugar," he answered. "I'm having breakfast with Nick and Greg…..Tina says hi."

"Hi Tina." Nick called his mouth full of food.

"Hey Tina." Greg said as he reached for his coffee.

"Yeh, they say hi back…..I don't know, I'll ask them. Guys are you over for the game at the weekend?"

Both Nick and Greg nodded, watching the game with Warrick and Tina was a regular event.

"They'll be there. So what did you want me for?...Oh yeh I forgot, I'll go and pick them up after breakfast. Okay sugar, see you soon, bye." Warrick hung up the phone and carried on eating.

"So what did your beloved want this fine morning? I'm sure it wasn't to ask us over." Nick asked as he pushed his plate aside.

"Just to remind me that I have got to go and collect our tickets for our week away. We're going on a belated honeymoon in a couple of weeks."

"Nice, maybe you could ask Grissom to double date!" laughed Greg.

Warrick just gave him one of those looks and said,

"Maybe you should ask him for the next dozen decomps instead! Well I'm out of here. Catch you tonight."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Warrick quickly left the diner, and walked back to his car. The travel agent that they had booked their holiday with was near to the court house. If he was lucky he would be home before the traffic got too bad. The drive didn't take long and he was soon striding across the car park.

Hey, that looks like Grissom's car, he thought as he caught sight of a familiar black car, maybe he's getting some coffee before going into court.

Warrick walked into the travel agents and was soon sat down waiting for one of the agents to sort him out. As he sat there, he heard the bell on the door ring and a familiar voice say hello to the woman at the next desk.

"Hello Dr. Grissom. Are you here to collect your tickets?" a pleasant voice asked him.

"Yes, I thought I'd collect them now and if there were any problems they can be sorted before we leave."

Warrick took a quick look around the desk, making sure it definitely was Grissom. It was. Warrick was intrigued so he decided to listen in, maybe he would hear some details of the mystery lady.

"Right, here we are. We've got your flight tickets and all your hotel reservations. Let's just check all the details." Warrick could hear the sound of paperwork being passed over the desk.

"There we go, the Honeymoon Suite at the Coral Beach Hotel, all inclusive for Dr. and Mrs G. Grissom. Flight out of Vegas on the 14th and returning on the 24th."

Warrick was stunned, he was sure that he just heard the name Dr. and Mrs. Grissom.

No, I couldn't have, he thought, I must be hearing things. To make sure that he didn't miss anything else, Warrick leant further back in his chair, rocking it up onto its back legs.

"These seem to be in order, " he heard Grissom say," Oh wait, you've spelt it wrong." There was more sounds of paperwork being passed over.

"Oh have we? I'm sorry." Came the woman's confused reply.

"Yes its SARA no H." Grissom said.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. Grissom turned around to the sight of one of his CSI's flat on his back, legs in air with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Warrick! What are you doing here?" Grissom asked, a panicked look on his face as he helped his friend up.

"Hey Griss." Muttered an embarrassed Warrick, "I'm just here to pick up some tickets.

"Oh." Grissom looked down to the floor.

"Hey, I won't say anything. I mean it's your business." Warrick said in a rush. "I'm just glad that you two are both happy."

Grissom looked up at Warrick, a smile tugging across his lips.

"Fancy grabbing a coffee? I don't have to be in court for another hour."

Warrick grinned at his boss.

"Sure, but lets get your tickets sorted first though, I don't want to be on the receiving end of somebody's temper because she can't go on her honeymoon!"

Grissom laughed as he turned back to the agent.

"How about I come back in half hour or so? Does that give you enough time to sort out the correct spelling?" he asked.

"Of course Dr. Grissom. We'll see you then."

"Come on then Warrick. You can buy me a coffee and while we are there I've got something to ask you."

Five minutes later, they were sat in a small coffee shop around the corner. Grissom looked over the top of his cup at Warrick.

"Go on, ask it." He said.

Warrick chuckled.

"Man, there's so many things to ask! I'll just ask one. When's the wedding? Does anyone else know?"

"That was two questions but I'll let you off. The wedding is in a week's time. As far as I know nobody else knows." He answered as he leant back in his seat.

"Wow! You've managed to keep this whole thing quiet."

"It's how we are. The wedding invites are going out tonight but there is only my name on it, not Sara's. We want that bit to be a surprise so you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I can't wait to see their faces!" Warrick chuckled. "Prepare for Catherine yelling at you though! She gave me hell when I married Tina."

"Don't worry, I can deal with her, the fact that she will be acting supervisor while we are away will help." Grissom took a sip of his coffee and placed the cup down on the table.

"Warrick, will you be my best man?" he asked.

Warrick looked at his boss and friend.

"Griss, I would be honoured to but what about Brass? You've known him a lot longer."

"Sara is going to ask him to give her away and to be honest I would like you to be beside me."

Warrick stood up and moved to Grissom's side.

"Yes, I'd be honoured to be your best man. Don't worry I'm not going to hug you!" he laughed as he gave Grissom a slap on the back.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN there you go another chapter, sorry it took a while, hopefully the next won't take as long. You know the drill, I love reviews they let me know you still like a story!


	3. Chapter 3

DID I REALLY SEE THAT chapter 3

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom pulled up in the drive of the town house, a rueful smirk on his face. With a slight shake of his head he got out of the car and pulled out his brief case and a small white box. After securing the car, he gathered the items up and headed to the house where he let himself in. All was quiet.

Good, he thought, maybe Sara's still asleep; she's had a long day too.

Grissom placed his brief case and keys down near the front door and carried the box into the kitchen. As he was putting it in the fridge a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Hey."

"Hey you. What have you been up to?" he asked turning around to face Sara.

Sara smiled up at him.

"Not a lot, got my dress, went to bed and have just put the invites into their envelopes ready for you to hand out tonight." She told him, pulling away slightly to look at him.

Grissom stood looking at her, a grin spreading over his face.

"Sara, why are you wearing a pair of gloves?" he asked.

Sara gave him one of those looks and moved away to pull off the latex gloves.

"Gil, we work in a CSI lab, I wouldn't put it past one of them to dust the invite or envelope for fingerprints would you? I mean nobody is meant to know until the wedding, it will spoil the surprise."

Oh crap, Grissom thought, I should have got more chocolate cake.

He turned to Sara, a very small smile on his face.

"Why don't you go for your shower, I'll make some coffee," he told her pushing her towards the door.

Sara gave him a sharp look.

"Gil, are you okay? You look a bit pale." She asked stopping in the doorway.

Grissom fixed a smile on his face.

"I'm fine. Now go for your shower."

"Why don't I believe you?" Sara headed across the living room to the stairs. As she reached them she called out "Did you get the honeymoon sorted?"

In the kitchen Grissom's face paled even further and he leant back against the kitchen counter.

"Yes Dear," he answered with a big sigh.

"Good, see you in a few." Sara yelled back as she carried on up the stairs.

Grissom pulled himself together and set about making the coffee, the routine calming him slightly.

She's not going to be happy, he thought, after all it was my idea not to tell anyone and now Warrick knows. It wasn't my fault though; I didn't know he was there!

Grissom carried on with the battle in his head, while making the coffee and putting Sara's cake on a plate for her. He had put the coffee mugs and the cake down on the coffee table in the lounge and was staring out of the window. He didn't hear Sara come down the stairs.

"Gil, what have you done?" came her quiet voice as she stepped into the room. Sara's eyes had not missed the chocolate cake.

Grissom turned around, a guilty look on his face; he shoved his hands deep into his pant pockets.

"Nothing. Can't I buy the love of my life a piece of cake?" he answered as he walked towards the couch and sat down.

"Gil of course you can buy me chocolate cake but you only ever seem to do so when you screw up!" Sara joined him on the couch.

Grissoms eye's widened.

"I don't!" he said reaching for his coffee, hoping that Sara wouldn't see the slight tremor in his hand.

Sara raised an eyebrow and lifted her fingers into the air.

"Gil, you bought me chocolate cake after 1, asking me to clear up rotting meat. 2, calling me into work on my day off and then moaning about just how long it took me to get there. 3, ignoring me on the Debbie Marlin case and then pouring your heart out to that man! 4,.."

Grissom interrupted her.

"Alright I get the point. I won't buy chocolate cake again!" he grumbled.

Sara quickly sat next to him, covering his hand with hers.

"I'm not complaining and to be honest it hasn't happened for a while. So tell me what's happened."

Grissom gave a sigh and leant back on the couch.

"Warrick knows." He told her in a quiet voice, eyes closed waiting for the explosion.

"What? Run that by me again because I'm sure you just said that Warrick knows." Sara started ranting, her voice rising.

"I did, I'm sorry." Grissom risked a quick look but soon closed his eyes again.

Sara sat there, lips together in a straight line eyes bright.

"What the hell Gil? We agreed that nobody would know until the day! I haven't even asked brass to give me away yet. I was leaving that until just before the ceremony!"

Grissom rubbed his hand over his face; this had gone exactly as he had imagined it would.

"Sara, can I at least explain?" he asked.

Sara gave a loud huff.

"I suppose you can while I eat my cake!" she reached for the plate and was soon tucking in. "Well, I'm waiting, this I have got to hear!"

"I didn't tell him as such. He was at the travel agents when I went to get our tickets. I didn't see him, I swear. Anyway he must have seen me because when I was talking to the agent about how your name was spelt he fell off his chair."

Sara gave him another of those looks and slowly put her plate back on the table.

"And? I feel there is more." She said grimly.

"We went for coffee while the agent sorted out the mistake on the tickets. He passes on his congratulations and," Grissom paused to take a breath before carrying on. "I asked him to be my best man." He finished in a rush.

Grissom turned to look at Sara; she was sat there quietly staring into space.

"Sara? Honey? You okay?" he asked, this was worse than he thought it would be.

Sara just gave him a look, stood up and reached for her work things.

"Don't forget to take the invites in; I've got some evidence to check over. Bye." She said and was soon at the door.

"Sara!" Grissom yelled after her.

Sara turned at the front door, cell phone and car keys in hand.

"I'll see you at work." With that she turned and walked to her car.

Oh crap! What can I do? Grissom thought panicking, don't worry at least she hasn't called the wedding off!

As he sat there quietly going mad, Grissoms cell phone beeped. He'd received a text message. He stood up pulling out his cell and walked to the window. Before he opened the message he watched Sara pull away.

Grissom opened the message with a frown. It was from Sara. As he read it he burst out laughing.

Why that little, she is so getting a decomp tonight! He thought with a grin.

The message only said three words.

CATHERINE KNOWS TOO!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN hope you like this chapter, I can just see Sara messing about with his head like this. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. R & R pretty please.


	4. Chapter 4

DID I REALLY SEE THAT chapter 4

Disclaimer am just borrowing them for a while, will return them when I've finished.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara drove into work with a huge grin spread over her face. She knew that it was cruel but she couldn't help herself! Grissoms face had been a picture when he told her about Warrick knowing. Sara just wished that she had been there when he opened the text message saying that Catherine knew as well. Sara looked at the passenger seat and smiled. Grissom wasn't the only one who had a way of saying sorry I screwed up. A small jar of chocolate grasshoppers was sat there. Luckily Sara had found a small shop in town that kept them in stock.

Sara pulled into her parking space and hurried into the lab. She wanted to get the grasshoppers onto Grissoms desk before anyone saw them. After she had shut the door Sara hurried to the evidence room and saw soon engrossed in checking some things over for Catherine. She had asked for Sara's opinion on something. Time flew by and next thing Sara knew, Catherine was stood next to her.

"Well?" Catherine asked leaning over.

"Hey. I totally agree with you. There is no way that the blood could have got there the way he said it did. The only way is if he killed her." Sara stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

Catherine smiled at her.

"And the other? How did he take it?"

Sara gave her a half smile and turned towards the door.

"Let's go and find out shall we?"

"Wait Sara! You did tell him didn't you?" Catherine hurried after Sara and they were soon in the break room.

Sara walked over to the coffee machine and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Coffee?" she asked.

Catherine shot her a look and joined her at the coffee machine.

"Please. Sara you did tell him didn't you?"

"Sort of." Sara risked a look at Catherine. "I sent him a text message."

Catherine looked at Sara and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! Do you realise just what could happen tonight?"

Sara took a mouthful of her coffee and went to sit down at the table.

"I'm trying not to thing about it to be honest."

"Hey Sara, Cath." Nick and Greg chose that moment to walk into the room, closely followed by Warrick.

"Hey Guys. What's happening?" Sara asked catching a small smile and nod from Warrick.

"Not much, as we've been stuck on lab duty." Greg told her as he poured coffee for himself, Nick and Warrick.

Sara looked puzzled.

"Why?"

Before Greg or Nick could answer Grissom walked into the room.

"They have managed to beat your record for overtime this month Sara and so they are confined to the lab." Grissom told her while giving her THE look!

Sara quickly took a gulp of coffee.

Oh crap! The grasshoppers didn't work, he is so pissed, she thought

Catherine gently nudged her arm and gave her a sympathetic smile. She had noticed the look as well; somehow she didn't want to be in Sara's shoes tonight.

"So what have we got tonight boss?" Warrick asked.

Grissom sat down at the head of the table and placed a pile of paperwork down in front of him.

"At the moment there is only one case. Somebody has reported a 'strange' smell coming from one of those large dumpsters near to the campus. Sara as you wrapped up your case last night it is all yours. Catherine, Warrick you need to finish that case you are working on because if another job comes in it is yours. Nick, Greg find something to do around here which doesn't involve the PS."

Grissom stood up to leave, picking up his paperwork.

"Oh, one more thing," Grissom reached into the paperwork and pulled out a small stack of invitations. "You have all got next Thursday off. My fiancée and I would be delighted if you could join us at our wedding."

With that Grissom put the invitations down and hurried away to his office. There was a deadly silence in the break room, nobody wanting to be the first to speak. Greg looked around the small group.

"Did her just say what I thought he said?" he asked in a small voice. "'Cos I'm sure he just said wedding."

Nick shook his head in shock.

"He did. Hey Catherine do you know anything about this?" he asked turning to where Catherine and Sara were sat.

Catherine shot Sara a small smile and turned to Nick.

"No, not a thing. Let's see what the invitations say." She told him as she reached over to the pile of invites.

"Nick, Greg, Warrick, Sara." She passed them out keeping hold of her own.

"Thanks Cath." Sara took hers and quietly stood up. "Well I guess I had better go and get some overalls on if I'm going dumpster diving. See you later."

Sara hurried out of the room; she knew that if she had stayed there any longer she would have given the game away

Greg followed her with his eyes, concerned about his friend.

"Guys do you think Sara is okay?" he asked.

Nick gave a nod.

"She will be. Probably the shock of Grissom getting married."

"If you say so." Greg picked up his invite and opened it. After reading it he gave the others a confused look. "Does any of yours say who he is getting married to?" he asked.

Nick, Warrick and Catherine opened their invites.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nothing."

Catherine stood up, picked up her invitation and headed for the door, where she turned to Warrick.

"Warrick let's get this case wrapped up. I think it's going to be a long night."

Warrick quickly joined her. He didn't want to be with Greg or Nick knowing that he would find it hard to keep quiet. He just hoped that Cath wouldn't ask too many questions.

Nick and Greg sat quietly looking at their invites. Suddenly Nick looked up to catch a huge grin on Greg's face.

"What do you say about finger prints?" Greg asked standing up.

Nick burst out laughing.

"Hell Yes!"

They both ran out of the room, invitations in hand, heading for one of the small rooms near to the print lab.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara had just got changed into a pair of overalls when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, looked at it and smiled.

"Hey."

"Morgue. Now!"

Before Sara could answer the person on the other end had hung up. She looked at her cell for a moment and then gave a small snort. Sara threw her clothes into her locker and shut it with a slam. She quickly walked towards the elevators and was soon stood outside the morgue. Grissom was stood there waiting for her.

"Hey." She gave him a smile.

"Hey," Grissoms eyes twinkled. "You are a very mean person. Come here." he told her as he pushed the morgue door open.

Sara followed him in

"What about Doc…"

Grissoms lips silenced her as they crushed down on hers. His arm pulling her towards him. Sara wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pulling him closer.

"What about the doc?" she asked when they pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Don't worry he had to go out." Grissom whispered before kissing her deeply again, his hands moving up and down her back.

Neither heard the door to Dr. Robbins office open.

"David, I don't think we have to worry about Sara being upset by Grissom getting married. She looks very happy about it!"

Sara's and Grissoms eyes flew open in panic. They quickly pulled apart and Sara ran from the room.

"Don't worry about Gil; we didn't see anything did we David?"

"No. I didn't see anything at all."

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN there you go another chapter down. So that is Cath, Warrick and now Dr. Robbins and David who know. Hope you like it, if you do you know the drill! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

DID I REALLY SEE THAT chapter 5

AN so sorry for taking so long to get this last chapter out. All I can blame is bad pmt and the strong brufen which chased away all my ideas for this story.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Thursday evening.

Warrick and Grissom were stood outside a small chapel on the outskirts of town. They were both dressed in matching tuxedos. Warrick stood there fiddling with his bow tie, he was nervous.

"Warrick, will you please calm down." Grissom told him, hands deep in his pockets.

Warrick glanced at him.

"Sorry. Aren't you at all nervous? I mean you're the one getting married."

Grissom turned to look at Warrick and gave him a small half smile.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Man I was. Then again I hadn't known Tina as long as you have known S.." Warrick quickly shut up when he saw Grissom raise an eyebrow. "Sorry. So who else knows?" he asked.

Grissom took a quick look around and saw that various people from the lab arriving.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you."

Grissom and Warrick both went inside the chapel and sat down in their places at the front.

"Well?" asked Warrick.

Grissom smiled.

"Well there is yourself obviously, Catherine, Dr. Robbins and David."

Warrick opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Cath? She hasn't said anything at all!" he choked out.

"Sara would have killed her if she did say anything. Apparently she followed Sara when Sara was trying on her wedding dress."

"Wow! What about the Doc. and David?"

Grissom pursed his lips and went slightly red.

"Mm, let's just say that I thought that they weren't in the morgue and leave it at that."

Warrick glanced at his boss and friend and burst out laughing.

"Oh Man! The morgue!"

Grissom shook his head.

"Don't, just don't."

Warrick covered his mouth with his hand and when he finally got his laughter under control he turned to Grissom.

"Did you know that Greg and Nick used your red creeper on their invitations?"

Grissom turned to look at Warrick.

"My red creeper?" he muttered.

"Yeh, they were well pissed when the only print was on the envelope and it was yours!"

"Good." Grissom said with a smile.

Meanwhile outside the chapel Greg and Nick were talking to Brass and Sofia.

"So Brass any ideas who the bride is?" Greg asked with a grin.

Brass shook his head.

"None. I can tell you who it isn't though." He said.

The other three looked at him sharply.

"Who?" they all asked at the same time.

"Well it isn't you is it Sofia?" he laughed.

"Ugh, no. Bit too old for me!" Sofia shuddered, yes she had flirted with Grissom in the past but there was nothing to it.

"So who does that leave us with?" Greg looked around the group.

Nick raised his fingers.

"Terri Millar, he had a thing for her once upon a time. Lady Heather we can't forget her either."

Greg shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about that."

"What about Sara?" Sofia added. "She hated it whenever another woman went near to Grissom. It could be her."

Greg and Nick shook their heads.

"She has been too quiet this last week, almost upset. The only person that she has spoken to is Cath."

"That's true. If it was Sara I would know." Nick said. "Speaking of Cath where is she?"

Everyone looked around for the blonde, Sofia even popped her head inside the now full chapel.

"She's not here. You don't think it's her?" she said looking at Brass.

Brass shook his head.

"No definitely not. Come on we should go inside, it looks like everybody else is here."

Brass walked inside the chapel followed by Sofia, Greg and Nick.

Grissom glanced up and watched them take their seats. He turned to Warrick and said.

"Finally. Can you make the call?"

"Sure." Warrick stood to the side and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey. Everybody is finally inside." He told the person on the other end. " See you soon." He switched his cell off and turned to Grissom.

"They are just pulling up."

Moments later high heels were heard clicking down the aisle. Everybody turned to look expecting to see the bride. All they saw was a red faced Cath. She gave a small embarrassed smile as she walked towards Brass Nick and the others.

"Sorry I'm late." Cath took her seat next to Brass. "Have I missed anything?" she asked him.

"Just Nick and Greg trying to figure out who the bride is." Brass answered her.

Cath smiled.

"Oh." Cath glanced down, "Damn, I've left my bag in the car. Jim would you grab it for me?" Cath asked thrusting her car keys at him.

Brass shook his head.

"Alright, but you can sort it out with Gil when his wedding runs late." He told her as he walked back down the aisle.

"Women!" he muttered as he walked outside. "Forget everything but what you want them to!"

"I'm sure you don't mean that!"

Brass stopped dead and finally looked up.

"Sara! You! Gil! I need a drink!"

"Surprise!" Sara laughed as she handed him a small hip flask.

Brass took a small sip and then looked at Sara.

"You look beautiful." He told her with a smile. "I should get back inside, your bridegroom is waiting. Cath will have to get her own bag."

Sara leant over to Brass and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She didn't forget her bag. I asked her to get you out here."

Brass gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?"

Sara gave him a smile.

"Jim, my dad died a long time ago and you have been more of a father to me than he ever was. Will you walk me down the aisle?" she asked him.

Brass looked at Sara, a grin spreading over his face. He pulled her into his arms.

"Sara, I would be honoured to." He told her tears in his eyes.

Sara gave him one of her special Sidle smiles.

"Thank you." She said as she returned his hug.

"Come on Ms. Sidle, let's get you married."

Brass led Sara to the chapel door.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Sara turned to him.

"I've been ready for this forever!" she told him.

The music started playing as they stood at the back of the chapel. Grissom and Warrick turned , a huge smile on Grissom's face. The guests saw him smile and they also turned to look at the bride.

Sara and Brass slowly walked down the aisle smiling at their friends.

"Damn!" whispered Nick to Greg.

"That's Sara!" Greg was stunned.

Dr. Robbins and David were sat in front of them. They turned around to look at Nick and Greg.

"You mean you didn't know?" Dr. Robbins asked with a grin.

David turned to the Dr.

"And I thought they were CSI's!"

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN There you go another one bites the dust! I'm sure you know the drill by now. Thank you for reading.


End file.
